ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Grosbeak Generating Station
Grosbeak Generating Station'Narrator (2019). IDW Comics- "Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4" (2019) (Comic p.6). ''Narrator says: "It doesn't take long to get to the Grosbeak Generating Station as it does to get inside." is a 2.480 megawatt power plant in Long Island City in Queens. History Starscream set up an ambush at the Grosbeak Generating Station after he escaped from the Firehouse. From the Warehouse, Egon Spengler got a firm fix on Starscream's P.K.E. signature. Peter Venkman spent nearly an hour talking the Ghostbusters past Grosbeak's security and it took another hour to get the entire site evacuated.Narrator (2019). IDW Comics- "Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4" (2019) (Comic p.6). Narrator says: "It takes Peter nearly an hour to talk the Ghostbusters past security, and another hour to get the site vacated." He reminded no less than seven people that the Ghostbusters saved the world multiple times. Ectotron and Optimus Prime transformed into their robot modes upon arrival. Winston Zeddemore asked Egon what he was reading. Egon noted he was getting a second P.K.E. signature and it was high spectrum but less than a Class 7. Winston asked where it was. Thunder clapped. Egon believed it was the dark clouds suddenly manifesting above them. Starscream called out to Optimus. Peter was all for reunions but got to the point and asked Starscream how he escaped a secured Trap. Starscream was irritated he was interrupted, especially since he had the upper hand. Optimus was surprised Starscream was a ghost after all. Starscream stated he was more and opened fire on the Ghostbusters for their insolence. Winston was undaunted. Starscream was soon wrangled in three Proton Streams. Optimus was amazed. Peter teased Optimus about humoring them the whole time. Optimus admitted he shouldn't have dismissed their claims considered how long he was alive and what he saw in his travels. Starscream feared being trapped again and called out to his master, Kremzeek. A bolt of lightning broke up the streams and Kremzeek manifested. Kremzeek turned to Starscream and reminded him he wanted the Allspark and it was not present. Starscream explained Optimus would be held hostage and the other Autobots would be forced to bring the Allspark to Earth. He insisted that was part of his plan all along. Kremzeek inquired if it was part of his plan to direct the Ghostbusters to kill one of his children. Starscream claimed he had to in order to gain their trust. Kremzeek reminded Starscream he allowed him to exist autonomously because he enthusiastically pledged his service. Kremzeek countered that Starscream's failures continued to undermine him and decided it was time for punishment. Starscream pleaded in vain. Kremzeek absorbed Starscream. Winston inquired what an Allspark was. Ectotron told him it was a powerful Cybertronian artifact that gave his race life. Kremzeek revealed he coveted it as soon as he became aware of it and to get it he turned the last of the Decepticons into ghosts to serve him and find it but they betrayed him. He continued on about how he planned to consume the Allspark and evolve into a god like Gozer and decide the fate of worlds. Ray Stantz wondered when they starting making so many speeches. Optimus thought it was normal since Decepticons used to do it all the time. Peter addressed Kremzeek and told him his name was ridiculous then told the others to power up. Ray continued and told him they didn't care too much for wannabe gods coming to their fair city and throwing their weight around, let alone a Class 5 with delusions of grandeur. Winston pointed out they blew up Gozer all over Central Park West. Egon gave the cue to fire. Kremzeek was wrangled but he managed to break the streams and knocked them off their feet except Optimus. Peter told Egon it was on him for breaking the mystique of them being so awesome they could finish each other's sentences. Ectotron asked where Optimus was. They watched as Kremzeek choked Optimus and vowed to beat him to death, absorb his essence, and locate the Allspark. Optimus acknowledged he could fall in battle but he stated he would not tolerate someone seeking power to destroy innocent beings on a whim. He clocked Kremzeek with a right punch. Kremzeek realized he was weaker than he thought and absorbed power from Grosbeak's generators. He fired blasts and restrained Optimus' hands. Ectotron became concerned and implored the Ghostbusters to find some kind of setting on the Proton Pack to knock Kremzeek away. Ray admitted that even if they thought to bring something like a Boson Caster, Kremzeek had a electrical component to deal with. Egon theorized shutting down Grosbeak would take away Kremzeek's power source and give them time to modify a Trap. Ray checked his P.K.E. Meter and reckoned one Trap would not be enough to hold Kremzeek. He believed shorting him out then dispersing him temporarily until they built something more effective was a better plan. He wished they had the Electric Ghost they trapped the previous night. Ectotron revealed they left that Trap inside him among some regular Traps, a canister of Psychomagnotheric Slime, and crumbs inside him. He found the four of them disgusting. Egon insisted he was just focused. Ray was elated. Peter was eager to blow something up but promised to blame Ray if half the city went dark. Winston suggested using the ectoplasm but Ray elected to keep it in reserve. He believed the Electric Ghost would be drawn to Kremzeek and physical contact would short and disperse both of them. Kremzeek focused his energy into a giant sphere. Optimus yelled at Ray to just do it. Ray was surprised Optimus could hear him. Ectotron pointed out he was fighting hand-to-hand against a being of living electricity so hearing Ray was in the realm of possible. Ray quipped they did impossible things, too, and released the ghost. As Ray thought, the ghost sensed Kremzeek as a more potent energy source. It was overcome with curiosity about what alien energy tasted like and charged Kremzeek. They shorted out and dispersed in a violent explosion. Ray cheered and lauded Coulomb's Law. Egon countered that wasn't how it worked. Ray suggested it could with electroplasmic entities in the mix. However, the dispersal freed Megatron, Shockwave, Soundwave, and Starscream. Megatron vowed to destroy Optimus once and for all. Optimus instead brought up Starscream's request to help find new bodies and extended it to them. He tried to tell Megatron the war was over. Megatron stated the war wasn't over until he destroyed him. Optimus declared he didn't want to fight. He disconnected his Proton Pack from his Ion Blaster. Megatron called him a coward. Optimus plugged the pack cord directly into his right wrist then stated he was just tired of war but wasn't afraid of no ghost. He generated a Proton Axe. Optimus and Megatron continued to battle each other. Megatron proclaimed he would die. Optimus retorted he would someday. Optimus slashed Megatron's chest. Megatron noticed the other Decepticons were just hovering. He ordered them to destroy Ectotron but Shockwave spoke up and declined to Megatron's surprise. Shockwave explained Optimus' offer was agreeable and it was only logical for them to work with the Autobots to restore their physical forms but emphasized they would still follow him if he had to strength to win. Soundwave added it was not in their best interests to hasten Autobot destruction. Megatron vowed he would deal with them when he was done with Optimus and they would regret their decision. Megatron fired but Optimus dodged the blast. Optimus implored Megatron to listen to the others because they just wanted to help him. Megatron extended his left arm and slapped Optimus then stated his help was worthless. He claimed the Decepticons died on Cybertron because of the Autobots' cowardice. Optimus denied it. Winston was unsure about standing around and thought they should do something. Peter agreed and admitted if he knew two robots would be fighting each other, he would have brought a camera or something. Starscream opened fire on the Ghostbusters and declared he still had unfinished business with Peter. They scattered. Shockwave wondered if they should stop Starscream but the destruction of lesser beings of no use to him was a welcome change of pace after they were trapped in Kremzeek for thousands of years. Soundwave found his assessment valid. They joined in on shooting at the Ghostbusters. Soundwave observed they carried Proton Packs and suggested exercising caution in attack. Peter teased Winston about keeping quiet. Shockwave found portable nuclear power amusing. Winston wasn't having any of the blame and reminded Peter that Starscream's quarrel was with him then he wrangled Soundwave. Soundwave realized he was confined with a positively charged Proton Stream and could not break free. He created subservient manifestations based on Ravage, Laserbeak, and Buzzsaw, Mini-Cassette Decepticons that formerly served him in life. Ray threw a Proton Grenade at Ravage and yelled out his theory about taking out Soundwave to make the manifestations dissipate. Winston threw out a Trap and ducked a laser. He compared it to being in a G.I. Joe cartoon. Soundwave was trapped and he cursed. Laserbeak descended onto Ray at the same time and dissipated. Ray was drenched in green ectoplasm and naturally complained. Winston yelled at him to get back to work. Peter wrangled Starscream and teased him about underestimating them again. Starscream still promised he would taste his wrath. Peter asked if it tasted like orange sherbet, his favorite. Ectotron snagged Shockwave and couldn't believe how well his first battle was going. Shockwave became enraged and fired his free arm at them. Peter hopped away and lost hold of Starscream. Starscream proclaimed he was free to take his revenge but he realized he was at a disadvantage and Kremzeek was no longer around. He decided to retreat and strike at a time of his choosing. He vowed he would be back for Peter and laughed maniacally. Shockwave was also trapped. Peter found two out of three to be not bad. Winston asked if Optimus wanted help. Ectotron believed he had it covered. Optimus dodged Megatron and still pleaded with him. Megatron told him to help by joining him in death. He produced a ball and chain construct and attacked. Optimus decked him with an uppercut and stated times have changed and they needed to evolve but Megatron fell on Ectotron and inadvertently possessed him. Megatron shot Optimus' left shoulder with the Particle Thrower. Megatron was pleased with his "evolution" and took joy in the tactile sensation of beating Optimus into oblivion. He lifted Optimus over his head and gloated. Winston implored the others to think of a solution and stated he wasn't blowing anyone up. Egon agreed on account of Ectotron being a living being but admitted the autopsy could be fascinating. Ray reminded Egon he was part of the team and didn't think Egon would try to kill most of them. Peter thanked Ray for the stirring defense then pointed to the canister of Psychomagnotheric Slime. Egon pointed out a small canister of it wouldn't be effective applied topically to the surface of such a large metal form. Ray countered they got the Statue of Liberty moving with it. Winston pointed out they used gallons of the ectoplasm. Egon believed they had to disperse it inside Ectotron. Peter voted himself out of trying to find his gas cap. Ray suggested force feeding it. Winston pointed out he was 20 feet tall. Egon noted they had one Trap left and it wasn't enough to force spectral expulsion. Peter elected to use the ectoplasm and yelled at Optimus to try to get Ectotron on his back. Megatron lifted Ectotron's right foot to stomp and stated there was no "try," was only success or failure, and the rest was meaningless struggle. Optimus caught Ectotron's foot and flipped him. Optimus disagreed and believed struggling was how success was learned. Peter was amused pop psychology made it into space. Ray instructed Optimus to hold Ectotron down. Optimus suggested he hurry as Ectotron seemed stronger. Ray joked he was fighting for two then climbed atop Ectotron's chest and poured the Psychomagnotheric Slime down his mouth. Megatron was ejected in a stream of Energon. Ectotron noted he shouldn't be physically capable of vomiting so he was not all right. Egon checked his P.K.E. Meter and alerted everyone of Megatron's re-manifestation. Megatron appeared in a new form and admitted he was blinded by rage and realized how short sighted he was being. He revealed a new plan: possess Optimus Prime and conquer whole worlds. Megatron rushed towards Optimus but Ectotron wrangled him at the last second. He paused and asked Ray for a Trap. Ray was surprised and thought he was giving a speech. Ectotron informed him he wasn't but coming up with a catch phrase on the fly was harder to do in the moment than he thought. Megatron was trapped. The P.K.E. smoke dissipated and day returned. Peter predicted Optimus wanted to step on the Trap. Optimus admitted it crossed his mind. Peter asked if he wanted them to deposit the traps in their Containment Unit or something else. Optimus decided to take the three Traps with him, get them new bodies, and attempt rehabilitation. Peter was skeptical. Ray noted freedom was the right of all sentient beings. Optimus felt deja vu and speculated they could learn a lot from the Decepticons and help all be one again. Ectotron asked him if he really thought Megatron could be rehabilitated. Optimus stated he would always hope then admitted it was an interesting experience that would be long remembered. Egon noted they heard that a lot. Peter promised to Optimus they would work out some kind of lease agreement regarding the Traps. Ray asked Ectotron if he was really leaving. Ectotron was unsure if Ray was asking him to stay. Winston pointed out he still owed them a few repairs first. Ectotron laughed and reaffirmed he would fix everything but wouldn't stay since there were so many things to do now that he knew ghosts existed. Peter joked he would get the paperwork started for an intergalactic franchise and only a name tag would fit him. Ectotron got an idea and formed one on his chest. Optimus inquired what "things" had to be done. Ectotron was surprised he heard that. Optimus reminded him it was well established he heard everything. Ectotron revealed he wanted to explore space and look for more Cybertronian ghosts that could be saved. Optimus noted that would mean an extended leave of absence from the other Autobots but felt he proved he could handle it then greenlit the mission. Ectotron hugged and thanked Optimus. Ray liked the notion of ghosts in space. Peter and Winston shot down any aspirations since they had enough trouble on Earth to deal with but Egon found the thought intriguing, too. Trivia *Based on the location of the Roosevelt Island Bridge in panel 1 of page 6 and the design of the station, Grosbreak Generating Station is a stand-in for the Ravenswood Generating Station. *On page 16 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4, in panel 2, there is the blue Con Edison sign, a company who came up in both Ghostbusters movies. *On page 18 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5, in panel 4, Luis Antonio Delgado's 15 easter egg is on a tag on the wall right under Ectotron's leg. Appearances *IDW Comics''' **Transformers/Ghostbusters ***Issue #4 ***Issue #5 References Gallery GrosbeakGeneratingStation02.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 GrosbeakGeneratingStation03.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 GrosbeakGeneratingStation04.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 GrosbeakGeneratingStation05.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 GrosbeakGeneratingStation06.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 GrosbeakGeneratingStation07.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 GrosbeakGeneratingStation08.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 GrosbeakGeneratingStation09.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 GrosbeakGeneratingStation10.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 GrosbeakGeneratingStation11.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 Category:Locations Category:IDW Locations